The Bond that Binds us Together
by crazy fan 35
Summary: This is a legend of Zelda and Kingdom hearts crossover!SUMMARY:Kairi and Sora are swent to Hyrule.Everything seems to go well new friends and a peaceful world, but what happens when everything goes wrong and Link and Sora are fighting for their love ones?
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the legend of Zelda; if I did I would be wasting my millions of money right now!**

**A/N: This is one of the fist stories that I have written, so enjoy. I also don't like going to deep in describing things, sorry.-- . Well enough said let us get on with the story! **

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The morning was kind of bright; it was shinning over a large field. To the north was a big castle to the south was a giant lake. To the west was a fortress of thieves, in the middle there was a large ranch and to the east was a quite village on the foot of a volcano. Not too far, was an entrance where a stream came from was the Zora's Domain and southern from there was an entrance with two trees in the doorway, there stood a quite and secret forest with creatures unknown. Near the ranch where two kids on the floor. , There was a girl, she was about fourteen years old, she had short red hair and purple-blue eyes, and she was wearing a purple skirt and simple spaghetti strap shirt. Next to her was a boy of fourteen as well, he had brunette spiky hair and he was wearing red baggy shirts and a red shirt with a crown chain around his neck. They began to wake up and started to talk.  
"Kairi are you alright? Sora said to Kairi as she sat up. "I guess" she answers back at him. "Where did that stupid portal dropped us anyway?"  
Before Sora answered back the Keyblade mysteriously appeared in his hands again.  
"What the hell," Sora exclaimed surprised.  
"Kairi we were sent here for a reason lets walk toward that castle and see where we are."  
As they walk closer to the castle Kairi's clothes changed magically. Kairi was now wearing a long dress, it was sapphire and not to mentioned a little itchy. Her dress was not that common though it seemed to be a princess dress, she was shocked, yet Sora's outfit remained the same.  
"Ok this is weird. Why am I dressed liked if I was in the middle age?" Kairi asked.  
"That's probably the years we were sent to" Sora answered his girlfriend's silly question.  
They stopped on the castle gates and looked everywhere.  
"Sora I'm tired. I don't know about you but I'm drinking water from the stream."  
"Great idea, Kairi" They leaned over and drank.  
Sora and Kairi looked up and saw a 10 year old blond boy crossing the bridge next to them. He was wearing a funny green hat and a weird looking green outfit, with a wooden shield on his back; he had a sword out in his hand.  
"Hey kid, where are we?" Sora asked the kid.  
Link turn and saw them. He keeps staring at Sora's Keyblade.  
" You guys aren't from here are you?"  
" Is it that obvious moron?" Kairi replied.  
Link just ignore them and keep walking. He didn't like people calling him that, especially someone that didn't know him, besides he got enough insults at home. Dark clouds started to surround the castle. Heavy rains began to fall. The draw bridge came down and a white haired lady came riding a white horse. The lady was holding a blond haired girl.  
"Link, here" She threw a blue object into the stream Sora and Kairi were drinking water from.  
As they watched the white horse disappeared and another horse followed, except for this horse he was black and evil looking.  
The man riding the horse looked at Link and asked;  
" Ok kid which way did they go?"  
Link denied telling him so the man got angry.  
" Do you who you are messing with. I am Ganondorf king of the gerudos." the man lifted his hand and threw a magic spell at link.  
Sora quickly got up and blocked the attack with the blade.  
" Don't you dare hurt him" "Sora!  
Are you sure what your doing" Kairi asked nervously.  
" What do we have here? A cute teenage couple trying to protect this worthless soul please spare me."  
Ganondorf keep riding and ignore them.  
" Thanks... I guess" Link said. "Name's link what's yours?"  
"Sora and this is my girlfriend Kairi. Link do you know those three that just passed us?"  
"I just know the people in the white horse. The girl is the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda and the white-haired lady is her attendant, Impa."  
Link, Sora and Kairi keep chatting for a while.  
"Guys shouldn't we retreat the object the Princess threw to the water?"  
Link jumped up and dived into the streamed. He collected the ocarina and learned the Song of Time.  
Link told them about everything that was going on.  
"Your life is worst than mine. You wouldn't believe what I being trough. Evil dark shadows took over my home and then I had too many other places to find my friends Kairi and Riku. I found them at last but Riku was being control by the shadows and Kairi lost her heart. After recovering her heart and defeating the source of the shadows we had to go to lock a king and Riku into the door of light. Kairi and I were forced to not see each other for a whole year."  
Link couldn't believe his ears. This kid has being through a lot and he ignore him when he they asked them were they were.  
Don't feel bad Link it was destiny that choose me."  
Links stood up and apologize for leaving "I have to head to the temple of time." He said.  
"We'll come with you. Sora and I don't mind and we... don't have anywhere to go."  
Link was relief but he didn't want to admit it to his face.

**As the three friends headed to the temple back at destiny islands,( A/n: Where Sora and Kairi come from)**

Riku, a fifteen year old boy, was wondering where his so called friends had gone to. He was sitting on the docks, hisaqua eyes(A/N: Are they aqua?)set on the water, thewind gently moved hissiver hair to the side. His anger began to grow,the darkness was taking over him again.The shadows, or hearless.returned and took over him again. Riku was being control once again. With the power of darkness he opens a portal and headed to Hyrule. The evil Riku took all shadows into Hyrule so they could capture Kairi and Sora.  
_"Soon... they will join us to take over the world... my shadows"_ He whispered to himself.


	2. Evil Unites

**A/N: Well I don't get any reviews but I believe there is hope so I'll update any ways! Please review, I like review, anything is accepted, I'm always open for tips and ideas! Anyways on to chapter two, I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the legend of Zelda; if I did I would be wasting my millions of money right now!**

Chapter two: Evil Unites

"You were the one who asked me to come here?" asked a man in the fields.  
"Glad you can make it. I guess you meet the two new guests. Their not from another country, they're from the future. I need your help to get rid of the boy. He has powers unimaginable and I will help you get that boy too.." a shadow explain himself.  
"Let's join forces then. I'll help you get what you want if you help me get what I want."  
"Agreed."  
The both shadows gave an evil diabolical laugh.  
Sora, Link , and Kairi arrived at the temple. Link asked them to place the three spiritual stones. They did as they were told then link played the ocarina. The door of time opened and the three enter it.  
"What's that?" asked Sora  
" The legendary sword. The Master Sword" answer Link. Link lifted the sword. Two evil figures entered the temple.  
"we have been expecting you heroes and princess."  
"Thanks boy, you just open the door for me. I will take it from here. Suddenly Ganondorf and Riku appeared.  
"Riku. I though you were pass this!" Sora yelled.  
"Were is the key word. Ha Ha Ha! Evil unites."  
Now will be taking the princess Kairi and thanks to my partner and his shadows I have captured Impa. she is the perfect bait into bringing Zelda out to us." Ganondorf said to Link and Sora.  
In a flash Kairi disappeared into the shadows.  
"Kairi don't open your heart to them. I'm always with you I'll rescue you. I promise!" Sora said his last words to Kairi.  
soon a light flash into Link and Sora, unconscious they fell on the floor.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the forest.**

"They have Impa. I hope I pull this thing off I will wait for Link and his friend to wake up. Poor girlfriend of that kid. She is being held in Gannon's castle. They will defeat the evil ones. I know they will." A girl whispered hiding into a place where no shadows could enter and no evil was allowed. She practice and practice for something.

**7 YEARS LATER...**

"Link, Link wake up look at you. You're an adult now." Sora said as he woke up. "How could that be? Why didn't you grow?"  
"Because this is not my time. Seven years in your world is seven months on mine. Sorry I didn't tell you, me and Kairi are from another world and time."  
"Now I'm confuse dude, but oh well now this is not the time for explanations."

**A/N: So how you guys liked chapter 2? I'm sorry for the short chapter, that's all I had time to write! Please review I'm begging you! (Drops of to knees and starts begging, while crying uncontrollably!**


	3. Unexpected guests

**A/N: Yippee! Another update yet no reviews! Anyways Ill probably update really soon! So let us keep going with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the legend of Zelda; if I did I would be wasting my millions of money right now!**

Chapter three: Unexpected guests

Link and Sora were not alone. They also noticed that they weren't back at the Temple of Time.

"Welcome young men. My name is Rauru, the sage of light. You are aware that you have grown and your little friend hasn't. Well he was right. He is from the future. The goddesses brought him and Kairi because they felt that they needed our help on this battle.

"Wait a second. I though you guys needed our heroic help."

Rauru giggled a little bit.

"You might be right, too. We need to work side by side to rescue Princess Kairi from Ganondorf and the shadow king."

After speaking for a while everything was settled. Sora and Link left the sacred realm and came back to the temple of time.

"My heroes welcome back. When you walk out that door you will see that this world has being taken over by the evil shadows. There's a legend in my people's culture. Heroes will rise and defeat the evil ones."

A young man came out of the shadows.

"I am Sheik, the last of the Sheikahs"

Link and Sora looked at him.

"Who are the Sheikahs?"

"We defend the royal family, but since Ganondorf took over the king was murder and Zelda has disappeared, but do not fear young heroes the princess Zelda is safe from the evil kind's hands. Link if you believe everything Rauru and what I am about to tell you than you and Sora must start awakening the sages. The first sage is a special friend of Link, she is trapped in the forest by shadows and I am afraid that she cannot hear the waking called."

After Sheik disappeared the two heroes exited the temple.

"First we have to get to Lon Lon Ranch."

"What for Link, let's go wake the sages so we can save Kairi."

"Easy lover boy talk about impassions. First we have to get Epona and some milk. Man! Your in love and younger than me. Girls are disgusting on my point of view." Sora started laughing nonstop.

"Yeah right I can see it on your eyes; you are crushing on the princess."

"Link gave a stare and stated chasing Sora trough the fields.

Meanwhile….

In Ganondorf's castle, Ganondorf and Riku were arguing.

"Why haven't you found the princess, huh? You have to find her understood. She holds a fragment of the triforce."

"My shadows are trying and so I'm I."

"Masters… we saw our crystal ball and the two heroes have awakened. There are on their way to awaken all sages."

Riku and Ganondorf stopped fighting and gave an evil smile.

Their plan was falling on place.

_To Be Continued. . . _

**A:N: Sorry for writing another short chapter but the chapters will get longer I promise! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Epona

**A/N: I'm updating really fast! Well hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the legend of Zelda; if I did I would be wasting my millions of money right now!**

Chapter 4: Epona

"Malon, Talon, where are they?" Link finally gave in. There was no sign of both of them.  
"Link, who's that weird ugly guy? He's over there by the horses corral?"  
"What, a weird ugly guy? "Link thought only for a second and then he said "Wait a second you mean Ingo!"  
"Ingo, that fits his ugly face" Sora said with disgust on his face.  
Both headed toward Ingo, but as soon as he saw the he started yelling, "I don't want any trouble makers messing up my ranch!"  
"Dude chill my big pal here, came to horse back ride" Sora said to Ingo.  
"Is that so? Well Mr. Green hat 10 rupees gives you five minutes.  
Link gave Ingo the money and entered the stable.  
"I want to ride, too!"  
"No"  
"Well, why not?"  
"Because I said so, that is why!" Ingo yelled at Sora in his face. Sora threw himself back and covered his nose.  
"Dude, have you ever heard about the toothbrush? Or at least of the mouthwash"  
That really got the bad tempered man angry; he knew this kid was going to driver him crazy so he just started to ignore Sora.  
Meanwhile they fought Link played the ocarina, Epona sing, Epona came quickly running towards Link. The poor thing was actually glad to see Link once again. Link climbed up on her and rode around a few laps. Ingo wanted to embarrass the blond kid so he challenged Link to a horse race. Link never ran away from a challenge so he happily accepted. Both got on top of the horses, Link was still on Epona and Ingo got on top of another horse. The race started and Sora saw Link's horse go really fast in fact when they passed by him, which he was sitting on the top of the coral, threw him down and accidentally hit a horse.  
Link couldn't help himself but to laugh. Ingo's horse was fast but not as fast to reach Epona. With in minutes Link won the race. Sora was got out an congratulated Link but Ingo wasn't that happy, so once again he challenged Link but this time he could keep the horse. Link once again accepted, and as expected Link once again!  
"Ha! My friend and Epona sure kicked your ass!"  
Ingo heard what Sora said, that's when he finally cracked  
"Is that Epona? I was going to present that horse to the evil kings Riku and Ganondorf. Stupid you bet her on a horse race and lost… Very well I will keep my promise but you may never leave the ranch!"  
Little that Ingo knew was that would one if his mistakes. Sora was not going to let a sour old dirty man get on his way of saving his love, Kairi . Sora began to charge at Ingo, who was standing in front of two locked wooden gates. The keyblade appeared and Sora began beating Ingo up.  
"Take that you mother fucker…do not mess with me. I for one am not going take your sourness.  
After Sora stopped Ingo fell on the floor. He was obviously unconscious. Link who was still on Epona couldn't believe the words his little friend just said. Sora a little more relaxed finally said:  
"Where are we going next, Link?"  
Suddenly Sheik appeared out of nowhere.  
"Heroes, you may need to head to Kakariko to collect a new weapon. As good as equip that you are you cannot even enter the temple." Sheik backed away and threw a duke nut, he disappeared.

GANON'S CASTLE

"Where I'm I? Sora, honey where are you?" Kairi had woken up from a deep slumber. She realized she was in a nice decorative room. The walls were nicely painted blue and the floor had a dark red carpet. They were pictures of a figure that she seen before. Before she could think of the figures name came in Riku.  
"You have awakened princess, how do you like your new home? Ha"  
"Riku, get me out of her you know that I love Sora."  
"Kairi your lover though it was useless to come rescue you so he found himself a new girlfriend. He was playing with your heart. Unlike me he doesn't love you." Kairi couldn't believe what he was saying . She knew Sora loved her.  
"I don't believe you, and until you can prove it I will not jump to a conclusion."  
"Think what you want, but as you requested I will get you prove."  
Riku was not worried; it was super easy to manipulate that Malon girl to pretend she liked Sora and that they were dating until he should Kairi her beloved Sora. Ha! Ha! Ha! 

Link and Sora were about to leave the Ranch when Malon ran up to Link, thank you, so who's your cute new friend?"  
"Um…Malon meet Sora…"  
"Sora I love his name!" Malon said. She quickly ran to Sora and pushes him against the wall; she started kissing Sora passionately in his mouth. Sora tried to break free, but he couldn't get Malon off him.

"Princess, look in to my magic crystal ball, what do you see?" Riku asked Kairi as he showed her the ball.  
"No… no, he would never do this to me…" Kairi could not believe what she was seeing Sora kissing passionately with a farm girl. She stormed out of the room and into the hall of the castle. How could he do this to her, how could he?

"Malon, let go of him! Link commanded. Malon as a good little girl did as he said and started running towards her house. Sora started to breath hard.  
"Good thing Kairi isn't here, she would have killed me!"  
Link shook his head and the two friends headed to Kakariko Village.

_To be continued. . . _


	5. Malon in love?

**A/N: This chapter is short on purpose! This chapter is optional in reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the legend of Zelda; if I did I would be wasting my millions of money right now!**

Chapter 5: Malon in love?

Malon could not forget the kiss she gave Sora. It was so magical, even though she just kissed him because her evil ruler asked her too; she felt a warm inside when she got closed to him.  
"Could it be? Could it be love?" Malon asked herself over and over. There was another though flash to her head, why did evil ruler Riku want her to kiss Sora. She tried to remember a conversation she over heard accidentally.  
"Kairi, dear when you wake up you would not believe the surprise I have in store for you, nor should I say Sora has in store for you! "I love you," I hate hearing them say that to each other. Why him! Oh well soon she will change her mind. ...Malon dear come in!"  
That's all she could listen at that point.  
So Kairi, who ever she was, was in love with Sora, and obviously Sora felt the same way about her. Malon's heart sank when that though came to her.  
"Master Riku will get break them up and I will finally have my chance to make my move.

**A/N: Once again, sorry about the shortness of the chapter, its on purpose!**


	6. The First Sage Part One

**AN: Thank you for the rewiew, well here is chapter six, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Zelda or Kingdom Hearts, if I did I would be wasting my millions of dollars!**

Chapter 6: first sage Part 1

"Do not make me go in there again!" Link was laughing at Sora as they came out of the grave keeper's grave.  
"Why not?" he manages to ask.  
Sora made a face and answered Link back  
"Will you stop that?"  
"What at least I wasn't the one who was yelling after seeing the graveyard keeper's ghost! Then getting lost in the maze and to top it all I wasn't the one who got freeze by a re-dead!" Link laughed even harder as he reminded Sora. Sora just ignored Link and exited the graveyard.  
"So where are we headed?" asked Sora.  
"To the forest" Link answered. He seemed to be cooled down by the time Sora asked. Link and Sora arrived at the meadow when Sheik appeared. He began to teach Link the wrap song. Link and Sheik start playing. Sora gets really impatient and starts to talk.  
"Yeah sure continue with your music session while 2 fucken maniacs have my girlfriend captive!" Link and Sheik stop and stare at Sora. Sheik quickly throws a duke nut and disappears. Link shocked his head. Sora was starting to get on his nerves. But he had to admit that Sora was a really great person. He was just inpatient to rescue his love. That got Link thinking. What happened to poor Zelda? Link totally forgot about Sora and used the hook shot to get to the entrance to the forest temple, Link was about to enter the forest when he heard someone speak in a very loud voice!  
"Hey moron thanks for forgetting me, but don't worry I have magical powers hidden with in me. Link started to giggle.  
"What is so funny? It's true!"  
"Right and I am the king of dumbasses!" Link started to laugh even harder! Sora closed his eyes and concentrated. Link eyes grew wide when he saw that Sora was flying.  
"Told you so" He laughed at Link. Of course Link was to shock to say anything. Sora landed next to Link and both of them entered the forest.

GANONDORF'S CASTLE

Malon entered the castle's throne room. There she found Ganondorf sitting in what used to be the king's throne.  
"Malon what brings you here?"  
"I wish to see Master Riku sire"  
"You know where Zelda's room was? Anyways he's in there with Kairi. Go right in dear"  
Malon nodded and went towards Zelda's room.  
Ganondorf saw the beautiful teen girl walk towards the room. "Dam I wish she was my beautiful queen" He though as she disappeared into the dark hallway.  
"Riku?" Malon asked as she entered the room.  
"Malon, nice work yesterday."  
"Thank you sire, I have a few questions to ask you."  
"Ask away dear"  
"Who is Kairi?"  
Riku stayed quite for a moment before he answered. He decided to tell her the truth.  
"She is Sora's girlfriend!"  
"She is?"  
"I'm afraid so, yet I'm in a mission to rescue him from her. That's why I asked you to kiss him. Kairi saw when you did in my crystal ball. So when he comes for her she breaks up with him. After that . . ."  
"He is all mine!" Riku of course was confused but delighted!  
"Right" he agreed. Both laughed at the great plan.

_To be continued . . ._

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, if you rewiew ill post a chapter really soon! **


End file.
